thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
David Kallaway
David Kallaway is the main protagonist of Blood On My Hands and The Bird and The Worm. He is the son of Carlton Kallaway and Shiella Malkator, and the cousin of Benjamin Malkator. He is a descendant and Scion of The Vision, as well as a partial servant of The Brute. He is also a former proxy of The Slender Man and was forced to become an Emissary until The Game Master was killed. Kallaway is 21 years old, has dark hair, and an athletic physique. History Early Life Kallaway's father was an Emissary who was unaware that his wife was a descendant the Vision. They named him David, after his uncle. However, his father, Carlton "Phantasm" Kallaway, was sent to hunt down an Emmisary who was revealed to be David Malkator, Shiella's brother and the father of Benjamin Malkator. Putting two and two together, Carlton became enraged, got really drunk and got in a fight with her. He ended up pushing her over, and she broke her neck against a wooden elephant sculpture she kept on the coffee table. David Kallaway witnessed the event (at the age of six) and saw Slender Man, who encouraged him to punish his father. He killed his dad by bashing his head repeatedly with the wooden elephant. He was later admitted into an orphanage, with an abusing owner. When he was a pre-teen, Slender Man reappeared, telling him to kill her, which he did. He was then sent to Juvenile hall, where he met and befriended Derek "Quan" Quanford. They managed to escape with the help of Slender Man and became his proxies. Kallaway served as a death dealer, killing people he felt deserved it. At one point, he allied himself with Malachai Dewitt. For a while, he dated another proxy, but she was killed by a nest named Andrew Miles. Outraged, Kallaway allowed himself to become an Enhanced in order to avenge her. However, he was unable to, and is still enemies with Andrew. Phase One Kallaway was then pulled into a Game Master tournament, where he allied himself with Dewitt once again, along with Emily Kim and Axiom. During the tournament, he decided he would stop serving Slender Man and become a free man. Kallaway befriended Saylo Xdranyl, who was killed by Gordon Tayler. Kallaway used Saylo's Vision card, along with a Slender Proxy deck given to him by Jack Of All to defeat and kill Gordon. He then burnt the Brute and Vision cards, but the fragments of the Fears embedded in them entered him. Kallaway made it to the semi finals, where he forfeited his match against Blair. He then attempted to strike down the Game Master, but his heart exploded due to his Enhancement and he died. He was revived shortly afterwards and was forced to be an Emissary until the Game Master's death. He then turned on Phantasm, learning that he was his resurrected father. He defeated Phantasm, who was devoured by the Empty City. He went off on his own for a while, and became friends with Daniel Ferris. He eventually came to blows with a revived Gordon, and he was able to defeat and kill him again. He then ended his blog. Powers Kallaway was given an Emissary power known as Advanced Instinct, which allows his instincts to pull him through tight spots. As an Enhanced, Kallaway has amplified strength and agility. He prefers unarmed combat, but will use weapons when he has to. He carries a massive red sword, which he mainly uses for finishing moves. He possesses all the powers of a Scion, giving him enhanced vision which he rarely uses. He is also able to see the flow of other people or being's energy. He can also use the Brute's power to increase his strength further, and can enter a berserk state. By combining the Vision and Brute's powers, he can enter an armored form, in which his strength and senses are greatly improved. He can also fly, and his sword becomes stronger. He later gains a Descendant form, where he grows a pair of red, chitinous wings, and a gauntlet appears over his right hand. He becomes capable of manipulating his sword from a distance, and his senses become even stronger than his armored form. Category:Characters Category:The Daniel-Verse